


Last Christmas

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [25]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Married Couple, One Big Happy Family, Song: Last Christmas (Wham!), after the war
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Adora und Catra haben alle eingeladen, bei ihnen Weihnachten zu feiern. Es ist laut, bunt und ein Fest voller Liebe.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Lonnie/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Last Christmas

“Wag es ja nicht.” Drohend hielt Adora Catra den Zeigefinger unter die Nase. Ein feixendes Grinsen umspielte Catras Lippen. Ihre Hand war nur wenige Zentimeter von dem ‘Play’ Knopf der alten Stereoanlage in ihrem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer entfernt. 

“Ich warne dich.”

Catra hielt den Blickkontakt und näherte sich dem begehrten Ziel weiterhin.

“Catrina C’yra von Grayskull!”

Wie in Zeitlupe. Catra war schon fast angekommen. 

“Wenn du deine Frau behalten willst, drückst du nicht diesen Knopf!”

Ruckartig schnellte Catras Hand vor. “Last Christmas, I gave you my heart”, schallte es durch den Raum. Adora wäre ihr gern an die Gurgel gegangen, als es an der Tür klingelte. “Das ist noch nicht vorbei.” Sie zeigte mit zwei Fingern erst auf ihre Augen und dann in Catras Richtung, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Bow und Glimmer standen vor der Tür und fielen ihr praktisch in die Arme. “Frohe Weihnachten! Wie geht es euch Beiden?”

“Ich will die Scheidung...”, murrte Adora. Beide starrten sie amüsiert an. “Also alles beim Alten, ja?”, stupste Glimmer sie an, während sich Bow schon an beiden vorbei in die Wohnung drängelte. “Oh mein Gott, ich liebe dieses Lied!”

Adora seufzte. Beim Anblick ihrer Freunde konnte sie ihre schlechte Laune nicht behalten. “Komm rein, das Wetter ist scheußlich.” Einladend hielt sie Glimmer die Tür auf, die nun auch das Haus betrat. Im Dunkel konnte sie noch Scheinwerfer eines Autos sehen, das gerade hielt, also wartete sie noch einen Moment. Kaum war das Auto zum Stehen gekommen, rannte auch schon ein Wirbelwind auf sie zu. “Tante Dora!” rief ihr ein kleiner Junge entgegen, kaum älter als 5 Jahre alt. “Sebastian! Wild wie immer.”, lachte sie ihm entgegen, bevor sie ihn in die Arme schloss und hoch hob. Er kicherte, trug eine Augenklappe und hatte ein kleines Holzschwert in der Hand. “Ich bin ein Pirat! Arr!”, rief er laut aus. “Ein Pirat? An Weihnachten?”, fragte Adora erstaunt. “Papa sagt, man kann immer alles sein.”, antwortete er strahlend. Im Hintergrund waren jetzt auch Mermista und Seahawk ausgestiegen, im Schlepptau eine miesgelaunte Teenagerin. Während Mermista ihren blauen Mantel enger um sich zog, balancierte Seahawk einen Berg voller Geschenke auf dem Arm, die Teenagerin verdrehte nur die Augen. “Du kleiner Frechdachs bist wieder vorgestürmt, hm?” Liebevoll nahm Mermista Adora ihren Sohn ab. “Ich war so aufgeregt.”, gab er schüchtern zu. “Was für ein Abenteuer!”, kommentierte Sea Hawk und ließ dabei fast ein Geschenk fallen. “Die Fahrt war einfach nur irre lang. Und Langweilig.”, ergänzte ihre Tochter.

“Auch schön dich zu sehen, Arielle.” antwortete Adora grinsend. 

“Jaja. Wo ist Tante Cat?”

“Drinnen. Kommt doch rein.” Die Familie quetschte sich geradezu an Adora vorbei in die Wärme und Adora schloss die Tür. 

“Tante Cat!” Die Miene der Teenagerin hellte sich ungewohnt auf und auch Catra sah von ihrer Beschäftigung des Weihnachtsbaumschmückens auf. “Ari! Was geht?” Beide begrüßten sich mit einem coolen Handschlag. “Du sollst mich doch nicht Tante nennen, da fühl ich mich immer so alt...”

“Mit 30 ist man doch aber voll alt!”, plärrte der kleine Pirat, der sich aus Mermistas Armen gewunden hatte und mittlerweile am Tisch auf Glimmers Schoß saß. 

“Sebastian, charmant wie dein Vater.”, antwortete Catra trocken. 

Adora schmunzelte und wollte sich gerade auf die Couch setzen, als es wieder an der Tür klingelte. Sie seufzte und öffnete, nur um gleich in eine erdrückende Umarmung gezogen zu werden. "Scorpia…! Luft…!", brachte sie heraus und winselte leicht, als ihre Rippen ein leises Knacken von sich gaben. Während Scorpia losließ und sich entschuldigte, trat Lonnie mit den Geschenken unterm Arm schon ins Wohnzimmer. "Frohe Weihnachten, ihr Nasen!" 

Scorpia folgte ihr. Sie trug eine Weihnachtsmütze und hatte einen kleinen Koffer in einer Klaue. Adora schleppte sich geradezu wieder ins Wohnzimmer. "Sind jetzt alle da?", fragte sie erschöpft. 

Scorpia legte überlegend die freie Klaue an ihr Kinn. "Also Kyle und Rogelio sind in den Flitterwochen, Entrapta ist gerade in der Antarktis auf Forschungsreise… Perfuma?" 

"Perfuma ist in Equador und bringt Kindern Yoga bei. Eine spirituelle Reise meinte sie. Sehr spannend.", antwortete Mermista gelangweilt.

"Dann sind wir komplett, ja.", rief Bow aus. Bei der Aussage ließ sich Adora auf die Couch fallen. Sie nahm sich einen Moment, die Szene zu beobachten. 

Die Gäste wuselten durch das Wohnzimmer, Glimmer und Bow beschäftigten sich mich Sebastian. Catra hing mit Arielle zusammen noch die letzten Weihnachtskugeln an den Baum, bevor sie mit ihr in die Küche verschwand, um sich um das Essen zu kümmern. Scorpia hatte den Koffer geöffnet und versuchte umständlich, Kabel und eine Art Beamer aufzubauen. Lonnie beobachtete sie skeptisch, bevor sie ihrer Freundin einen kleinen Kuss gab und sie mit einem 'Gib mir das mal' beiseite schob. Seahawk stapelte die Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum um, als würde er eine Art Kunstwerk erschaffen wollen, bevor Mermista die Augen verdrehte und ihn mit sich zog, um den Tisch einzudecken. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie alle mal so friedlich zusammen feiern würden? 

“Die Dekoration sieht fantastisch aus! Aber mir wäre das zu wenig Lametta.”, kommentierte Seahawk, der aus der Küche einen Stapel Teller ins Wohnzimmer trug. 

Adoras Augen weiteten sich mit Horror. “Kein Lametta! Wir mussten den nächsten Tag ins Krankenhaus fahren, weil Catra davon ‘genascht’ hatte.”

“Hey! Das sind Instinkte, ich kann nichts dafür.”, rief Catra aus der Küche heraus.

Adora verdrehte nur die Augen. Derweil hatte Lonnie mit Scorpias 'Unterstützung' den Beamer aufgebaut, der Tisch war eingedeckt, Sebastian hatte den Schwertkampf mit Bow gewonnen und Catra und Arielle tischten zusammen mit Seahawk und Mermista das Essen auf. Zustimmend knurrte Adoras Magen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, es gab von allem etwas. Sie selbst hatte sich lieber rausgehalten beim Kochen. Wasser anbrennen lassen, das war ihre Stärke in der Küche. Catra hingegen konnte kaum genug kriegen vom Zubereiten neuer Gerichte. Was Adora schon ein ums andere Mal Bauchschmerzen bereitet hatte, aber das war eine andere Geschichte. 

Alle setzten sich an den Tisch und wollten schon anfangen, bevor Scorpia sie unterbrach. "Halt! Ich habe noch Neuigkeiten von Entrapta, wenn ihr die Güte hättet." Sie räusperte sich und kramte eine Fernbedienung hervor. Drückte einmal drauf. Nichts geschah. Sie drückte nochmal. "Die Knöpfe sind aber auch klein…" Wortlos nahm ihr Lonnie die Fernbedienung ab und schaltete den Beamer an, der das Bild eines kargen Labors an die Wand warf. "Hallo Freunde!", eine entzückte Entrapta schwang an ihren Haaren ins Bild. "Ich hoffe, ihr feiert schön das Fest bla bla. Viel wichtiger: Seit kurzem habe ich einen neuen Laborpartner." Sie gab mit glänzenden Augen einen freudigen Laut von sich und mit einigen Haarsträhnen zog sie einen knochigen Typen ins Bild, der neben einem punkigen Irokesenschnitt, der lose zur linken Seite wegfiel, eine altbackene Brille trug und äußerst blass wirkte. Es schien ihm mehr als unangenehm zu sein, dass sie ihn so vor die Kamera zerrte. "Er ist Finne und versteht kein Wort deutsch! Und er ist spezialisiert auf Robotik, passend zu meinem Thema Künstliche Intelligenz!" Sie gackerte freudig in die Kamera. "Nächstes Mal bring ich ihn mit! Ich hab ihm auch schon was beigebracht!" Gespannt wandte sie sich zu ihm. "Go on, tell them!" Unschlüssig sah er Entrapta an, bevor er schließlich ein gequältes "Frohliche Weihnaschten…" von sich gab. Damit brach das Video ab.

"Entrapta, wie sie leibt und lebt."

"Irgendwie sah der Typ voll spooky aus."

"Wenn man Entrapta nicht kennt, kommt sie einem auch manchmal spooky vor. Obwohl, eigentlich ist das immer noch so." 

"Ich finde, er passt gut zu ihr." 

"Wollen wir dann mal essen? Es wird kalt!" 

Und sie schlemmten fürstlich. Für jeden war etwas dabei. Von der Weihnachtsgans über Kartoffeln zu mehreren Varianten an Gemüse und Reis, Catra hatte sich diesmal selbst übertroffen. Der Wein floß in Strömen und es dauerte nicht lang bis Seahawk eins seiner improvisierten Seemannslieder anstimmte, Bow und Sebastian mit einstimmten. Das Haus war erfüllt von Lachen und fröhlichem Miteinander. Selbst Mermista lachte Tränen, als sich Lonnie an ihren Nudeln verschluckte, bis ihr eine aus der Nase hing. 

***

Es wurde spät und nach und nach verabschiedeten sich alle. Scorpia vergoss eine kleine Träne, als ihr Catra die Umarmung zum Abschied freiwillig anbot. Schließlich waren Adora und Catra wieder in ihrem trauten Heim allein. Adora hatte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht, Catra stand noch vor dem Kamin und beobachtete das Feuer, ein Weinglas in ihrer Linken. 

“Was für ein stressiger Abend.”, unterbrach Adora die wohlige Stille zwischen Beiden. Catra lachte auf. “Das nennst du Stress? Früher haben wir bei den Hordes drei Trainingseinheiten noch vor dem Frühstück absolviert.”

“Die du nicht selten geschwänzt hast.”, warf Adora ein. Catra schmunzelte, überlegte kurz. 

“Ich mein ja nur. Damals, im Krieg...” Sie suchte nach Worten, nippte an ihrem Weinglas. “Das, was wir jetzt haben, das ist kein Stress, es ist...”

“Frieden?”

“Du Romantikerin.”, feixte ihr Catra entgegen. “Was ich damit meine, ist, dass ich unglaublich dankbar bin. Für alles, was wir haben. Und dafür, dass wir uns noch alle haben...” Ihr Ton war sanft und leise, Adora meinte, einen Unterton Schuld herauszuhören. Wortlos öffnete sie ihre Arme und bedeutete Catra zu ihr auf die Couch zu kommen. Catra kam der stillen Bitte nach, stellte das Weinglas auf den kleinen gläsernen Couchtisch und lehnte sich in Adoras Umarmung. Sie seufzte. “Ich war noch nie so glücklich. Es gibt keinen Ort, an dem ich lieber wäre, als hier bei dir zu sein.” Adora kommentierte diese Aussage mit einem kleinen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Beide schwiegen sich zufrieden an, genossen die Nähe zueinander. 

"Wenn ich diese letzten Jahre nach dem Krieg messen müsste, würde ich sie in Liebe messen. Denn jeder Tag, den ich mit dir teilen darf, ist ein gelungener Tag.", raunte Adora Catra ins Ohr. Sanft drehte sich Catra zu ihr, bevor sie ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss gab. Zusammen starrten sie auf das letzte Aufflackern der Flammen ihres Kamins, bevor sie friedlich aneinander gelehnt einschliefen.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke an alle, die bis heute jeden Tag mitgelesen haben. Morgen gibt es noch den Epilog und dann sind wir endlich durch. Frohe Weihnachten euch allen :)


End file.
